Infinity
by LittleVampire4eva
Summary: in·fin·i·ty /inˈfinədē/ noun the state or quality of being infinite. "the infinity of space" synonyms:endlessness, infinitude, infiniteness, boundlessness 'My name is Arabella Gilbert. And this is my story.' Seth/Oc
1. Preface

_**Preface**_

 _**T_ _wo Hundred Years Ago**Mystic Falls**_

 _Long ago in a small town of Mystic Falls, Virginia there was a beautiful young woman name Lilliana Smith. She had long curly brown hair and brown eyes. One day while walking through the woods, she came across a mysterious man she never seen around before. His name was Jamie Gilbert. They fell instantly in love._

 _As they courted,_ _Jamie learned Lilliana was secretly a witch that only uses her powers for good. He accepted her for who she is._

 _Before she knew it, she and him were exchanging they're wedding vows._

 _**Scene Change**_

 _Snow fell gracefully over the small town. The scene shows Lilliana exiting a white mansion with holiday decorations while carrying her infant daughter Arabella._

 _"Thanks again for coming." As he heard her friend Jannete, "Be careful heading home!"_

 _"We will." Jamie said._

 _Once they said there good-bye, they made there way to the carriage._

 _**Scene Change**_

 _As there carriage were going over Wickery Bridge, an arrow of fire struck it and went ablaze._

 _A mob of hunters attacked._

 _"Go! Take Arabella and run!" Jamie exclaimed while fighting off the hunters._

 _Lilliana was hesitant for a moment until she did. She ran as fast as she can while keeping her child close._

 _Lilliana discovered a small hole in a willow tree. Making sure any of the hunters weren't around, she placed Arabella inside and covered her in moss._ _She stroked her cheek and said a spell that will make her daughter immortal._

 _Once she was done she whispered,_ _"Mama loves you, Dada loves you. Be brave Arabella. Stay strong."_

 _"There she is!"_

 _Lilliana swift around to the hunters and without moving an inch she closed her eyes as her life flashed before her eyes._

 _**Scene Change**_

 _A woman name Rosalie was strolling through the forest enjoying the sounds of nature and the radiant rays of the sun. She paused when she heard the cries of a baby._

 _Rosalie followed the sound leading to the willow tree. Removing moss she found a baby girl._

 _"Aw, its ok sweetie your safe now." Rosalie cooed lifting the infant into her arms wondering who left her out here all alone._

 _The little girl slowly stopped crying. She opened up one her eyes before opening the other one. They were striking blue-green. And her hair was chocolate brown._

 _Rosalie looked to see a necklace around her neck. On the pendant was the name 'Arabella Gilbert' inscribed in cursive._

 _As time went by, Arabella grew up beautifully and gracefully. By the time she was seventeen, her adoptive Mother passed away. She had nowhere to go._

 _More years passed, Arabella discovered that she is not aging. The town was starting to get suspicious as well. So she packed up what she needed and ran away_ _till she settled and made a living in Las Vegas in 1959._

 _This is where the story begins..._

 **(A/N: Just thought I'd add a bit of Vampire Diaries to it, abd I do not own the movie or Mystic Falls they all belong to they're rightful owners. I only own my Oc and my storyline. Thank you!)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

***Arabella's Pov.***

My phone alarm went off playing _**Middle by Jimmy Eats World.**_ I rolled on my side and turned it off. Letting out a yawn, I got out of my bed and made it before getting dressed in jeans, a white spaghetti strap top, a maroon Athletic hoodie and combat boots.

I went over to the bathroom. I brushed my hair and put it up in a ponytail and brushed my teeth.

I went back and grabbed my phone and found myself walking out of my apartment to the streets of Las Vegas.

"That will be a dollar fifty-five mam." the lady said at the counter.

I felt around in my pocket and pulled out the change and handed it to her. She thanked me before placing into the register and handed me back some change and my coke.

"Have a nice day." the lady said.

"You to." I replied before walking off. I placed in my ear buds and scrolled through my playlist and picked out _**Demons by Imagine Dragons**_.

 _ **When the days are cold**_

 _ **And the cards all fold**_

 _ **And the saints we see**_

 _ **Are all made of gold**_

 _ **When your dreams all fail**_

 _ **And the ones we hail**_

 _ **Are the worst of all**_

 _ **And the blood's run stale**_

 _ **I want to hide the truth**_

 _ **I want to shelter you**_

 _ **But with the beast inside**_

 _ **There's nowhere we can hide**_

 _ **No matter what we breed**_

 _ **We still are made of greed**_

 _ **This is my kingdom come**_

 _ **This is my kingdom come**_

 _ **When you feel my heat**_

 _ **Look into my eyes**_

 _ **It's where my demons hide**_

 _ **It's where my demons hide**_

 _ **Don't get too close**_

 _ **It's dark inside**_

 _ **It's where my demons hide**_

 _ **It's where my demons hide**_

As I was walking by Planet Hollywood I saw a bunch of people dressed in space costumes some were dressed up as Luke Skywalker, Storm-troopers and characters from Doctor Who and Star Trek the list goes on.

I stepped out of the way as one person dressed up as Darth Vader was fighting with another dressed up as alien with fake light-sabers.

"Watch where your going kid!" Darth Vader rudely snapped.

I scoffed. _"How rude."_

Turning on my heel I marched off feeling my eyes glow a bit.

They glow whenever I'm angry or frustrated. I also have two other abilities like moving and casting objects and I can form and shoot plasma balls with my hands.

I looked both ways before walking down the road, suddenly I heard a car honk and tires screech. I whipped my head and a scream left my lips. Everything went black.

* * *

I groaned as I awoken to a pounding headache.

"She's waking up." I heard feminine voice whisper.

I opened up my eyes but quickly shut them when the sun blinded me. Lets try this again. I re-opened them slowly this time to find my self in the backseat of the taxi cab with a boy and a girl who looks my age.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _"She's waking up." I heard feminine voice whisper._

 _I opened up my eyes but quickly shut them when the sun blinded me. Lets try this again. I re-opened them slowly this time to find my self in the backseat of the taxi cab with a boy and a girl who looks my age._

* * *

***Arabella's Pov.***

"Are you alright Arabella Gilbert?" the girl with sky blue eyes and golden hair that goes down to the mid of her back asked me.

"I think so." I replied, "Who are you? What happened? And why are we all the way out in the middle of nowhere in a taxi cab?"

And how does she know my name?

"I could be asking the same thing." the taxi driver with patch of dark hair, tan skin and a body of a wrestler.

"Arabella Gilbert you were nearly hit by an oncoming vehicle and my brother saved you." the girl explained.

"And _he_ is dropping my sister and I off to our destination." I heard a masculine voice. I looked up and melted into the orbs of a boy who has the same hair and eye color as his sister. He has a strong jaw, and by the look of his body he is well built. I glanced at his business card on his dashboard saying _Jack Bruno_ _._

I realized my head was on his lap so I jolted up feeling my face heat up a bit.

"Oh, Let us introduce ourselves. My name's Sara." Sara introduce herself and shook my hand, "And this is my twin brother Seth."

"Nice to meet you both. And thank you Seth for saving my life." I said.

Seth gave a nod before taking out his device and started playing on it.

"Are your parents ok with you spending all this money?" Jack asked while looking at the meter which is close to four hundred dollars.

"We have previously agreed on our financial deal. If your concern with our conversation with-" Seth began before getting cut off.

Jack looked through the rear view mirror. "My concern is that I have three kids in my cab, with a big wad of cash and a drop off some pretty much in a middle of nowhere. Now in my book, that's a little chapter called running away!"

The crackling sound of the radio sounded as a voice came through.

 _"You better be getting dessert miles on that fare. And they better be able to pay. And you better get me an ETA! Kapeesh?"_

Jack sigh and spoke into a speaker. "I'm losing reception Dominic."

I snorted a little.

"Jack Bruno the vehicles behind us are indicating a pattern of pursuit." Sarah worriedly said.

I looked behind us to see black SUV's right behind us. I had this feeling in my gut that something is going to happen. And its not good either.

"There's no black vehicles following us." Jack denied.

I resisted to roll my eyes. "Really? You might want to check again."

Jack check and saw them.

"At our current rate of speed versus theirs, they will overtake our vehicle in less than one minute." Seth said.

Jack just didn't believe him. "Relax kid! I'm just going to let them pass!"

Jack slowed the cab down. The vehicles didn't pass, he rolled the window down and signaled them to pass us. "Open road people! All yours!" He rolled the window back up.

One of the SUV's came up next to us and stayed there for a minute. I felt Seth tense up next to me, I looked at him and saw him staring out the window at the passenger side of the vehicle. It was as if we were being watched.

"What did I tell you?" Jack asked turning to us, "Nobody's following us. I'm the King of these roads-"

"Jack Bruno!" Sara yelled stretching her hand out.

An SUV appeared in front of us and the cab slid around.

Jack pressed down on the gas and sped down the highway.

"I said I was out and I meant it!" Jack yelled.

"Who is Mr. Wolfe Jack Bruno?" Sara asked.

"How do you know that-" Jack got cut off by another SUV slamming behind us. I felt Seth wrap his arm around me and pulled me to him while Sara held my hand.

"Get down now!" Jack ordered. We did as told. I felt the cab being banged side to side and from the back. "Hold on."

"Jack Bruno it would be we have not eluded them." Sara said.

Jack shook his head frustrated. "I am so over this. Stay down! Stay down!" He reversed the cab back before speeding forward.

"Seth no." I heard Sara whisper to Seth.

"Its not a good idea."

"I have to try." Seth whispered back.

I felt his touch leave mine. I opened both of my eyes that I had closed tightly and shifted my head to my right to see him..gone! My eyes widened like saucers, I turned and looked out the window to see Seth standing out in the middle of the highway with an SUV heading straight towards him.

 _"What is he doing?"_ I thought.

"You'll see Arabella Gilbert." Sara answered my thought it's like she can read minds. She looked at me wide eyed.

I watched in fear as the SUV came closer and closer..instead splattering him. The vehicle literally bounced off him, flipped over while parts came off.

I pressed my lips in a line before whipping my head around and stretch my hand out in a fist and used my powers to make the cab come to a halt. I ignored Sara's stare not caring if she sees me using them.

"Now what?" Jack asked, "Is one of you doing this?"

I didn't reply I flattened my hand and the gear changed. The cab reversed to where Seth is.

"You three ok?" Jack asked us not realizing Seth is not in the cab.

"Were-" Sara started.

I felt the seat shift. I turned my head to see Seth.

"Fine." He said, "We should just keep moving."

We continued riding to who knows where in silence, still shooken up. Thoughts spun in my head, _'Who were those people?' 'And how did Seth do that without getting himself killed?'_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

***Arabella's Pov.***

The sky slowly started to change from orange, pink to blue as sun set behind the mountains being replaced with the moon and stars.

"We're here Jack Bruno." Sara spoke.

I glanced to see nothing but a shack that looks it has not been lived in for years.

"Here?" Jack confusedly asked, "There's nothing here." He stopped the cab in front of the shack. "Somebody's expecting you right?"

"Don't worry Jack Bruno. We will soon be reunited with relatives." Sara assured then took off her seatbelt.

"Okay, seven-hundred twenty and fifty cents." Jack said reading the meter, "But after everything that went down today, how about I knock off twenty percent and-"

"Here you go." Seth cut him off by placing a huge wad of cash in Jack's hand and got out of the cab along with Sara. He glanced at me for a few seconds as an emotion flashed in his eyes before following her inside.

Something in my gut was telling me to follow them but I'm not sure if I should or not.

"Ok, bye to you too." Jack said before looking down at the cash, "Five-hundred tip." He sigh.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He opened the door. "They over paid. I got to pay them back."

i got out.

"Hey! You guys over payed..by a lot!" Jack yelled looked at his cab, "Unbelievable."

We jolt our heads back at the sound of a glass breaking inside the shack.

"Stay right here." Jack ordered as he started to make his way to the shack.

I followed him.

* * *

Jack and I entered the creeky old shack. We stepped over sharp broken glasses and around old furnitures. I was walking around the sofa when I felt a hand grasp my wrist. I gasped a little and felt myself being tugged to the floor behind the sofa. My blue-green orbs meeting the blue orbs of..

I breathed out in relief. "Seth."

He raise his pointer finger to his lips in a hush motion before jumping protectively in front of me and blocked a swinging hit from Jack's pole he used for defense.

"Jack Bruno, you shouldn't have jeopardized your life by following us." Sara whispered.

"What sort of trouble are you guys in?" Jack asked.

"I suggest you return back to your vehicle. Your transportation services are no longer required." Seth said.

"Seth, he's only trying to help." Sara whispered to him.

"We don't need his help. Someone has already been here looking for it." Seth said, "They said we can't trust anyone. Only us." Tightening his grip on my wrist.

Sara shifted her gaze to Jack. "We appreciate wanting to help Jack Bruno. But my brother is right, we can't involve you no further."

Seths device beeped. He checked it. "Got it!"

"Let's go!" Sara replied getting up.

Seth moved his hand to mine and helped me up and we both followed Sara with Jack following behind us.

"Hurry up." Seth said as the beeping on the device started getting louder on each step we take. It lead us to the kitchen, Seth opened the refrigerator and placed his decline on it. A couple of seconds later it lit up and beeped.

"What is that?" Jack asked.

Before they could answer the door opened revealing a passage at. Seth, Sara and I walked in. Jack followed.

We walked down a flight of stairs to the basement of the shack. Seth places his device next to the black steel door, it lit up and beeped. The door slowly opened. We went in. And my eyes widened in up in awe on what I see.

There was a colorful lit up tropical forest..right under the shack!

"What is this place?" Jack asked.

The twins didn't answer instead they walked with me still in Seth's not tight but firm grip.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

***Arabella's Pov.***

The quartet and I walked deep into the forest while looking around the place. It was just..wow! I felt someone staring at me, I shifted my head to see Seth smirking. I whipped my head back, he chuckled a little. My face heated up for the second time today and I even felt a tingling, fluttering sensation in my stomach.

Seth stopped when his device started beeping off the hooked at a round glowing pinkish bluish slimy looking blob. "Sara! It's here!"

Sara came up along with Jack and she took off a necklace with a silver looking pendant hanging off the end. She placed it onto of the blob and pressed it and the pendant lit up. Then Sara reached her hand into the blob and retreated out pulling out a small black device. She smiled.

"What is it?" I curiously asked.

"This is what we came for Arabella Gilbert." Sara replied.

"Is anyone else looking for it?" Jack asked. The twins looked at him. "Say the person who trashed everything upstairs?"

Seth nodded. "We think so. It is very valuable. Which is why it is vital we locate it first."

"What makes you so sure that whoever else is looking for it, isn't still looking for it?" Jack asked.

Seth gave him a puzzled expression.

A loud bang sounded the room, another bang sounded seconds later. We crouched to the ground. Jack raised his pointer finger up and did a hush motion and we slowly started to crawl away from the sound till we stopped when we heard loud and heavy footsteps from around us. The twins and I turned and looked behind us to see what the sound was.

The rustling of the twigs, leaves and branching keeps getting louder and louder as the sound of the person keeps coming closer and closer.

"Run! Run! Run!" Jack shouted.

We did as told. Seth grabbed my hand and we bee lined in the direction to the door leading out of here.

Jack picked up a big branch and tried whacking the person but ended up getting punched instead.

"Ugh!" Jack cried.

"Get down." Seth whispered pulling us down behind another bush Jack came and crouched with us.

Boom! Another loud noise sounded sending Seth flying back to the ground.

My breathing picked up nervously as I saw the shadow of the person coming this way. The twins and I ran off.

"Jack Bruno!" Sara yelled.

"Kids!" I heard Jack yell back.

Suddenly one of the blobs hanging from the ceiling caught fire and exploded with flames and sparks flying. I felt Seth place his hand onto my back.

"Go! Go! Go! Go!" Seth screamed.

As we ran, blobs exploded everywhere. The device Sara had was suddenly knocked out and landed not to far from her. She went and picked it up and then was lifted up by her shirt by the person that looks like a Transformer.

"Seth!" Sara cried.

"Hey, put her down!" I snapped.

The Transformer guy faced us, instead of doing so, it knocked Seth sending him backwards.

 _"That's it._ " I thought feeling my eyes glow and my powers build up before a loud scream left my lips and thrusted my hands out. A gust of strong wind blew and sent the Transformer guy flying to the back of the room and I heard a, bang! Probably hit the back wall and got knocked out or something. Or worse but who knows.

I went over and helped Sara up. She gave me a look.

"What?" I asked.

"Your not human." Sara said.

"Well uh, yes and no. Its a long story. You know I can say the same for you and your brother." I said.

Sara was about to say something when we heard the same heavy footsteps from the back of the room. We shared a scared expression.

"Lets talk about this later when were not being targeted." I said.

She agreed and we ran over and help Seth to his feet.

"Oh dear." Sara mumbled.

"What is it?" Seth asked.

Sara looked at her brother with a sad expression. "The device."

The Transformer guy popped from the trees with the device in hand, Sara used her powers and the device flew into her clutch. Jack came out of nowhere and pulled the guy into a headlock.

Jack threw the Transformer guy off. I turned and looked at one of the blob balls and used my powers to send the blobs flying right at it and it flew straight into a tree then to the ground.

Jack got up from the groin and grabbed Sara. Seth wrapped his arm around my shoulders keeping me to him as we ran.

"Come on! We gotta go!" Jack yelled.

Avoiding explosions, we made it to the doorway. Jack opened the door and he and Sara went in. I went in then Seth.

Seth slowly started to close the heavy door and I noticed a bright light. It did not look pretty either. My eyes widened as it was approaching.

I shouted, "Seth move!"

The door exploded and Seth flung back into a wall. I flew back and landed onto the floor.

"Seth!" Sara cried.

Jack ran over and picked him up firemen style. He started to run while Sara watched his unconscious brother worriedly. I grabbed her hand.

"Come on. He's going to be alright. I assured her.

She nodded and we both went to catch up.

We ran out of the refrigerator, Sara turned and started shutting the door, I helped her shut it all the way. We jumped in fright as a bang sounded and the door shook violently.

Jack used his foot to kick the door down. We dodged the flames shooting up from the ground.

I sprinted to the cab and opened the door to the backseat, Jack placed him in. I got in and Sara got in on the other side and we both pulled him up to a sitting position and I put his seat belt on.

Jack turned the ignition on and the cab hauled off from the burning shack. I shifted my head to Sara and she was leaning her head on her elbow with a worry look on her face, her hair and face all messed messy from the chaos.

I looked down at my outfit to see dirt spots on my shirt and pants, cuts on my hand and o can feel one on the side of my forehead.

I knew she was still worried about her brother. I shifted my gaze to Seth, his eyes close, his hair a bit more spiky with beads of sweat rolling down his face and had a couple of scratches. I brushed some of his hair away from his forehead before leaning back rested my eyes. Sleep took over me within minutes.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

***Arabella's Pov.***

Seth was still in the sea of unconsciousness. I awoken not to long ago. I looked down at my hand and fumbled with my fingers.

"Something on your mind Arabella Gilbert?"

I looked up to see Sara looking at me. I shook my head. "Just got a lot on my head that's all, and you can call me Ella if you want."

She nodded. "I understand, but everythings going to be just fine."

I smiled a little then frowned when I thought back at the shack. "Sara, about earlier-"

Before I can finish, Sara reached over and placed her fingers on my cheek and closed her eyes. I was so confused at first until she re-opened them and lowered her hand.

( _Sara,_ **Arabella** )

 _"I know what you are going to say. My brother and I are not from this planet."_

 **"Are you saying that you two are the ones from-"**

 _"The crash yes, our ship malfunctioned while entering and crash landed."_

 **"That's awful."**

Sara sigh and nodded. _"It was and now my brother and I are having to be cautious of our surroundings cause of being hunted."_

I furrowed my eyebrows. **"Hunted? By who?"**

 _"Henry Burke."_

I scoffed. Ugh, hate that guy always doing stuff so cold and cruel. Just seeing his face on the newspaper or on the news sends cold chills down my back.

 **"What does he want?"**

 _"To dissect us."_

My eyes widened as my jaw lowered a bit.

That is just not right, at all.

* * *

"You guys alright back there?" Jack asked while peering in the rearview mirror.

I looked down to see him perking up. "He's ok."

"His system has the ability to-" Sara started but was cut off.

"I'm fine. It is important we gain much distance from this location as possible." Seth spoke getting back to his mojo again.

"I'm glad you are alright, Seth. ' Cause your going to need all the strength when you try to explain to me, WHAT HAPPENED BACK THERE!"

The twins and I exchanged glances. I can tell there trying to figure out how to tell him that there _aliens_ without him thinking there crazy. The cab came to a stop.

"Ok, so heres the deal. The car doesn't move until your mouths do." Jack said to the siblings, "So spill."

I glanced back and forth at the two wondering what there going to reveal but nothing..yet.

"The information you are seeking is not within your grasp of understanding." Seth spoke after a brief period of silence.

"We are dealing with issues outside of the realm of..your world." Sara said.

"Hey, I'm a cab driver, ok? I've had plenty of worldly experiences.." Jack trailed off while looking past us out the back window.

The twins and I looked behind us as well. There was a floating bright blinding light coming our way. It was not just a thing, it was a UFO.

"Sara we have to go!" Seth cried glancing at her then at me with a worried glance.

I gasped as the cab shook violently and hearing bullets hitting the cab.

Seth wrapped me in his arms and held me close protectively. "Don't worry, I'm not going to let any harm come upon you." he said in a promising while saying sweet thoughts.

I closed my eyes burying my head in his chest. " _please let us get through this!"_


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

***Arabella's Pov.***

"We can't let him destroy it Sara."Seth said to her while keeping his hold on me.

"Who is _he?"_ Jack asked, "And this time I need answers."

The twins were silent till Sara spoke, "It's a Siphon."

"A what?" Jack asked.

"He's an assassin trained to pursue his target until his mission is completed." Seth explained.

"A-and his mission

is?" I nervously asked.

Seth looked at me with fear in his eyes. "Us."

 _"Don't find us, don't find us, don't find us."_ I thought to myself as we all remained silent as some sort of spotlight searched the train tunnel. I released the breath I've been holding in as the light turned off.

Jack cautiously drove the cab over the tracks towards till we made to a cliff.

"Is there a safer route Jack Bruno?" Sara asked.

"Not unless you know how to fly." Jack replied.

 _"Unless we can make the cab magically fly like Aladdin."_ I thought.

Suddenly we lurched forward as we felt the UFO hit the back of the cab. The cab slid down a dirt hill and into another train tunnel. I peeked through Seth's arms to see the UFO coming into the tunnel..how is it even possible? Like its huge!

"Alright, hold it together!" Jack said. _(Train horn sounded)_ "Oh, come on!"

"Faster! Faster!" Seth yelled nearly screaming on top of his lungs before burying his head into my hair.

"It won't go any faster!" Jack shouted.

I felt the cab speed up. I knew it was Sara's doing.

"Hold on!" Jack yelled.

Everything went split white for a moment. Then BAM! The UFO and the train blew up, cars flew off the tracks followed by another explosion.

"Great." Jack sigh after expecting his beat up cab. He entered the drivers side and buried his head into his hand.

"Are you alright Ella?" Seth whispered to me using my nickname.

I looked up to him. "Yeah. Thanks."

"We know you're frustrated Jack Bruno-" Sara started.

"No." Jack interrupted her by raising up his pointer finger, "No more Jack Bruno this, Jack Bruno that. I've been asking for answers."

This time Sara interrupted him."You already know the answer Jack Bruno. My brother and I are indeed not from your planet."

We waited for his reply. Jack burst out laughing. I arched an eyebrow.

"What?" I asked confused on why he is laughing.

"So that's it?" Jack asked between laughs, "Mystery solved? Do you really expect me to believe you two are aliens?"

"It's the truth." Seth defended him and his sister.

"Really?" Jack asked disbelief, "Well, you don't look like aliens."

"Well, what does an alien look like?" Sara asked.

"You know what alien looks like! They're those little green people with antennae and laser guns! _You know_ _take me to your leader earthlings!"_

Jack said while pretending to shoot lasers with his hands.

The twins looked at Jack like he had mushrooms coming out of his ears. Right now I wished I had a book so I can smack him right upside the head with it.

I looked at Seth and Sara. "He requires some sort of proof guys."

Sara caught on what I was saying then she looked at her brother. "Ella's right, he thinks we're insulting his intelligence."

"You think?" Jack asked, "Kid , you don't actually believe them don't you?"

The twins looked at me waiting for my respond. Instead of answering, I grabbed both Sara's and Seth's hands giving him the message that I do believe them. I felt Seth tighten his grip on mine.

"Look, you can't just drop the _'we're aliens'_ bomb just like that on somebody!" Jack ranted, "Now, I've seen some pretty weird things today but you can't expect for me to believe-" Jack trailed off as Sara her powers to make CD's float mid-air. Jack's face priceless!

"I have the ability to move objects with my mind." Sara told him.

"That's impossible." Jack replied plainly.

"Seeing is believing." I said while touching one of the CD's making it spiral away. Seth smiled at me. I smiled back.

Sara agreed. "It's quite possible. On our world as well as yours. You cannot do it because you have not unlocked your forebrain capacity."

"No, I don't do it because its kinda creepy and I would like it to stop." Jack said.

Sara lowered her hand and all the Cd's dropped in sync.

My eyes widened and immediately paled when I saw lights. "Jack!" Pointing to it.

Jack looked where I was looking and paled to.

Sara scooted and wrapped one of her arms around me while Seth tried to keep me distracted from the sight by telling me to keep my gaze on him.

"Come on! Come on! Drive!" Jack exclaimed while trying to get the cab to start.

The lights kept coming closer, and closer, and closer to us...

It ended being an eighteen wheeler truck.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

***Arabella's Pov.***

"Hey guys." a waitress with shoulder length blonde hair wearing a uniform, "My names Tina and I'm gonna be your server."

I smiled. Jack nodded while the twins stared at her not knowing what to say or do.

"Wow. Look at you kids." Tina said while looking at the twins and I.

"Uh, what do you mean look at them? They look like two ordinary, innocent, all American kids." Jack stuttered motioning at the twins.

 _"Good job keeping it cool Jack._ " I thought.

"You guys look like you rolled around in a pig pen before dinner." Tina said her southern accent slipping off every word.

I snorted a little. "We do look it, do we?"

She giggled along with the twins while Jack just attempted to.

An officer came up behind her. "Evening Tina."

Tina turned to him. "Sheriff Anthony. Your table is waiting for you. I'll send you a few little pies, huh?"

He nodded. "Sounds good." Sheriff Anthony replied.

After he and the officers walked off, Tina turned back to us. "Now, why don't you three come back with me and we'll get you three cleaned up, huh?"

We nodded. We stood from the table and followed her.

"The Women's is just right down to your left and the Men's is down to your right." Tina directed us.

We thanked her. Sara went ahead inside, I was about to follow when I saw Seth about to enter the Employee's break room.

"Um, Seth?" I called out.

He turned to me with full attention. "Yes Ella?"

"You might want to read the sign on the door before entering." I pointed out.

He turned back and read the sign before flushing a pink color.

I couldn't help but snicker.

* * *

We made it back to the table and I noticed Jack placing his phone away.

"You know, I think it would be-" Jack started but Sara beat him to it.

"Best for everyone if Seth, Ella and I took another ride?"

I heard Seth growl while Jack ignored him.

"Seriously, you need to stop doing that." Jack annoyingly said.

"Jack Bruno, it is understandable that are scared and confused considering all that has occurred to you." Sara said.

Jack denied. "I'm not scared." he lied even though his expression is showing it, "I'm just a little confused..but the bottom line is, you guys need someone from NASA or the air force. Not me." Jack said.

Sara shook her head. "If you abandon us now, our mission will be in serious jeopardy."

"I'm the wrong guy." Jack said while looking at Seth.

"A wise human once said, _'you are what you think you are'."_ Sara said.

"Yeah, well why don't you find that guy and ask him!" Jack suggested.

"It was the Buddha." Seth replied, "He was unavailable."

I snorted again.

Jack sigh.

"How is that beings on your planet can be so large in form, yet feel so small inside." Sara said. She placed her hand on top of his. "Maybe you need help to Jack Bruno."

Suddenly his phone rang, he slipped his hand into his pocket took out his phone and answered it. "Dominick I told you that-" his expression changed to fear.

We watched as he slowly stood from the table, held a finger up to us before walking away.

Tina came over with four plates of hamburgers and onion rings.

"Here you go." Tina said setting the plates down before walking away.

I started eating while the twins just stared at there food.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ella what's this?" Sara pointed to the juicy burger.

"It's called a hamburger." I said, "Try it. It's real good. There's cheddar cheese, lettuce, onions, pickles, mayo and lastly the meaty patty."

They were hesitant before they started picking up silverwares.

I stopped them. "You don't use the siverwares, you use your hands."

They were puzzled. I showed them by picking up mine and taking a bite.

They did as I showed them and took a bite of there's. There's eyes lit up like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"So Ella how old are you?" Seth asked.

"I'm seventeen." I replied.

"So are we." Sara said, "Where you from?"

"Before I came to Vegas, I lived in Mystic Falls Virginia before uh-uh-" I couldn't finish. It hurts. I looked over at Sara and showed her all of my memories.

A sad expression showed on her face. Seth was confused on what's going on. I decided to tell.

Taking a deep breath. "Two hundred years ago, I was found alone in the woods as a baby, my adoptive Mother could never find out who left me there. When years passed, I found out I was not aging..not a single bit. The town was starting to get suspicious. So I ran away and here I am." I finished.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that." Seth sadly apologized taking my hand in his and caressed my knuckles.

I squeezed his hand. "Its ok, it was a _long_ time ago."

Deciding to lift up the mood, I stood from the table and faced them. "Do you guys want to go on the dance floor?"

Sara shook her head 'no'. "I'll just stay here and continue eating. Thanks though."

I nodded before looking at Seth. "How about you Seth?"

"I-m not a really good dancer." Seth admitted.

"C'mon pretty please?" I begged, "You can't be that bad."

Seth thought for a minute before giving in. He stood up and we found ourselves walking to the dance floor.

I placed my hand onto his shoulder, he placed his left hand onto my waist sending tingling sensation flying while we interlaced our fingers. We slowly started to dance to the beat of the music.

 _ **Oh, love, let me see inside your heart**_

 _ **All the cracks and broken parts**_

 _ **The shadows in the light**_

 _ **There's no need to hide**_

 _ **'Cause I'm on fire like a thousand suns**_

 _ **I couldn't put it out even if I wanted to**_

 _ **These flames tonight**_

 _ **Look into my eyes and say you want me, too**_

 _ **Like I want you**_

Seth spun me around once before pulling me back to him as our dance turned into a waltz. Then he spun me around three times before dipping me.

 _ **It's like a hunger in me**_

 _ **Yeah, it's never ending**_

 _ **Yeah, I'll burn for you (I'll burn for you)**_

 _ **It's like a hunger in me**_

 _ **Yeah, it's never ending**_

 _ **Yeah, I'll burn for you (I'll burn for you)**_

 _ **I'm on fire like a thousand suns**_

 _ **I couldn't put it out even if I wanted to**_

 _ **These flames tonight**_

 _ **Look into my eyes and say you want me, too**_

 _ **Like I want you**_

 _ **I got a hunger in me**_

 _ **I got a hunger in me**_

The world seemed to disappear as our eyes locked. Seth brought his hand up and caressed my cheek before gently grasped my chin.

"Your eyes are like moons with stars." Seth said.

A small formed on my lips as I looked down feeling my face heat up. No one has ever told me that before. Ever!

I felt him lift my head back to his gaze. Our eyes locking once again. He slowly started to lean in, I followed suite.

Our lips were only inches apart...


End file.
